Ginny's Song
by x.Tohru.Seraphina.x
Summary: AU. Watch Harry and Ginny grow in different circumstances. Set to and inspired by Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. One shot.


**A/N: Somewhat AU. There is still magic. But no Voldemort and anything that occurred because of him never happened, i.e. loads of people never died. No-one became Death-Eaters. Snape and Lily never fell out. The Maruaders and Snape learned to get on and became friends for the sake of Lily. Sirius never went to Azkaban. And because Peter is extremely annoying, he never existed. And in my fantasy world wizards live until they are about 200. Apart from that pretty much compliant with the books. Not any major changes or anything. =P. I joke. **

**By the way, I need to send a big thanks to my beta, Emmy. So: THANK YOU!**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my,  
_

It was very much an ordinary summer Sunday afternoon in the Weasley household, apart from the single fact that this would be considered anything but ordinary in the years to come.

Walking up to the front door of the beautiful home were a young couple and their young son. The woman was beautiful with her fiery red hair and emerald eyes. The man just as handsome with messy black hair and intense eyes that were semi-hidden behind his round glasses. The young boy was rather scrawny and the spitting image of his father expect for a single feature he had inherited from his mother; her amazing emerald eyes, that like his father's, were hidden.

As they reached the front door, James Potter knocked on it abruptly bringing his son out of a daze in the process. The door was opened by a plump woman with a kind face that was framed with soft ginger curls.

Embracing Lily she said to them, "Lily, James, it's so wonderful to see you after so long. And aren't you looking handsome Harry. Do come in, Arthur's just rounding up the kids."

Stepping into the warm house, Harry was shocked; he was met by seven children, all of whom had the trademark ginger hair, and a fairly young man, who he assumed to be Arthur.

His mother stepped forward and hugged Arthur. James turned to his son and said, "Harry, this is Mr. and Mrs Weasley. They haven't seen you for 6 years. You know how Mum and I told you that we had to move away from our house to look after Nanny and Gramps? Well, these were two of the friends we had to leave behind."

Harry nodded and said politely, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled, hugged Harry and said, "You don't have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you can call us Aunty Molly and Uncle Arthur. Now let me introduce you to the kids, this is Bill, he's 19," a tall man with long red hair smiled at Harry and waved, "this is Charlie, he's 17," a shorter man with strong arms shook Harry's hand while smiling, "this is Percy, he's 13," another tall boy with glasses nodded at Harry briefly, "these two are Fred and George, they're 11 and a right pair trouble makers, just like your Dad," the two identical twins smiled mischievously at Harry while holding something behind their backs, "this is Ron, he's 10, just a few months older than you," the young boy smiled warmly, very much like his mother, "and lastly this Ginny, she's 7. Now kids, this is Harry why don't you all go out and play?"

Bill and Charlie wondered off up the stairs, talking about curses. Percy immediately followed them, with a book tucked under his arm. Fred and George dragged Ron away, obviously looking to misbehave. Harry looked around miserably, thinking he had been left alone. And then he heard a voice.

"Do you want to go and chase gnomes in the garden?" she asked softly, looking at him while her brown eyes sparkled.

Harry nodded, his emerald eyes twinkling like stars, and the two ran off, hand in hand, into the garden, very much unaware of their parents' reactions.

James said with a chuckle, "Can't you just see the two of them growing up and falling in love?"_  
_

Arthur replied with a laugh of his own, "Well then, you can pay for the wedding."

The two men began joking and bickering good naturedly, while their wives just stood their and smiled. All the while rolling their eyes, the two mothers said, "Oh my, my, my."

_  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Harry and Ginny were playing out in the garden, chasing each other and the gnomes, when Harry noticed an old oak tree with a small house built into it at the top.

While he stood at the foot of the tree, mesmerised, Ginny snuck up behind him and screamed 'Boo!' in his ear. Extremely startled, Harry fell over onto the ground, landing in a puddle. Jumping up he began to wipe the muddy water off himself, while Ginny collapsed into hysterics.

'She has a beautiful laugh,' he thought to himself. He shook his head to remove these thoughts and immediately screeched at her, "Stop laughing or…or…I'll beat you up!"

Ginny stopped laughing rapidly. "Oh yeah? Do you really think that _you_ can beat _me_ up?" she replied cockily. But considering the fact that she had six older brothers she had every reason under the sun to be cocky.

Harry smirked, the trademark Marauder smirk, "Of course I can. I'm bigger than you!" And with that he began to chase her.

When he finally caught up to her, he pinned her to the ground. Raising his hands he began to tickle her furiously, laughing himself while she squealed with delight.

Soon after he stopped and the laughter subsided. The two of them just lay on the ground looking up at the clouds.

"Harry, why didn't you beat me up?" she asked him, curiosity evident in her voice.

Sitting up ever so slightly, he answered her, "Because, well, you're my best friend, and I'd never beat my best friend up. And plus, you're a girl!"

Then he jumped up knowing full well that she would tickle him.

And they were the reason that that summer Sunday afternoon was so extraordinary; one of the most unlikely friendships had formed. But all could tell that it was the hands of fate and destiny at work.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my, my, my, my,  
_

It had been just over two years since that fateful summer Sunday at the Weasley household. As time had gone by, not only had Harry's friendship with Ginny grown, but he had also formed very firm friendships with all the other Weasley children. Although someone would have to be blind not to see that the strongest bond was between Harry and Ginny.

Harry was now 11 and Ginny 9. The two were playing hide-and-seek with Ron, Fred and George in the Potter's back garden. Ron was counting, and the pair had decided to hide together, behind a large oak tree near the bottom of the garden.

"Truth or dare?" asked Ginny.

"What?" came his reply.

"It's something I heard Angie ask Fred. Now answer?"

"Erm… truth."

"Could you be anymore chicken?"

"Fine. Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to… to kiss me!"

Harry's eyes bulged at the though of kissing his best friend. But he sighed, he had to or he would be labelled a chicken. And that was something no self respecting 11 year old wanted hanging over their head when they started Hogwarts.

Closing his eyes, he leant in to kiss Ginny. But before he found himself meeting her lips, he was lying flat on the ground. And Ginny had run off in the direction of the house, laughing all the way.

Lily Potter looked out of her kitchen window, her eyes lingering over Harry and Ginny as they ran towards the house. Smiling to herself, she realised that they were just two kids who had a long way to go before they realised their feelings which would make their lives a hell of a lot more complicated.

And so she simply said to herself, "Oh my, my, my, my."

_  
Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

It had been 9 years of friendship between Harry and Ginny. And though things had changed around them, nothing ever changed between them.

They had survived the two years that kept them apart more than ever; Harry's first two years at Hogwarts. They had endured fights, especially those about boyfriends and girlfriends, none lasting more than a few hours at the most. Most of them ending in Ginny's boyfriend or Harry's girlfriend getting dumped.

Their biggest achievement had to be all the people they had set up together. There were at least a dozen couples that had come together due to their match making skills.

Tonight was it; the night that everyone who they had ever met were waiting for. None however, with the exception of their mothers, saw it coming.

It was the night of Harry, Ron and Hermione's graduation party. It was an extremely well planned affair being held at the Potter's.

All of their close family and friends were going to be there: Anthony and Jane Granger; Arthur and Molly; James and Lily; Bill and Fleur; Charlie and Natasha; Percy and Penny; Fred and Angelina; George and Alicia; Sirius and Hestia Jones; Remus and Tonks; Neville and Luna; Frank and Alice Longbottom; Lee Jordan and Katie Bell; Hagrid and Madame Maxime; Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore; Severus Snape and Emmeline 'Emmy' Vance; and a few of the Hogwarts teachers.

Ron and Hermione were going together, as expected by all. Considering the fact that they had been dating since Harry and Ginny tricked the two of them into confessing their feelings three years ago.

Harry had asked Ginny to go with him as friends. Because that was all they were. But at that very moment Harry wasn't sure if being just friends was all he wanted.

For you see Harry had gone to collect Ginny from the Burrow and here she was walking down the stairs looking like a goddess. Her fiery red hair was hanging in natural loose curls to the small of her back. Her clear blue eyes outlined expertly in what he assumed to be mascara and eyeliner, making them stand out more than ever. Her skin glowed radiantly, slightly tanned from all their time spent outside.

She stood in front of him in a simple sun dress that flowed to just past her knees. It was white with gold and silver embroidery all over except a section just under her bust which was covered by a wide black ribbon that was tied in a bow at the back.

Harry stood there, motionless, staring at her. It was at this very second he realised that she wasn't quite the little girl who would rather play Quidditch than with dolls. That little girl had grown into a beautiful young woman, who he realised was the love of his life. And he couldn't lose her. To anyone.

"Ginny…you look…wow…I mean, you look beautiful," he stuttered as he handed her a pure white orchid, her favourite flower.

A small blush graced both their faces before Ginny giggled. She then said, "Thanks Harry. You cleaned up pretty well yourself."

And she was right too. That young boy she was friends with had grown into an extremely handsome young man. He still wore glasses that hid his emerald eyes and he still had his untameable hair. But now he was no longer scrawny; his 7 years of intense Quidditch training had given him a great body.

Yet she was still in love with him, like she had been all these years. Although, she realised it a while ago.

After a long awkward silence, Harry said, "Ginny, I just realised something. I've been in love with this girl since we met. We've been best friends for nine years, and I watched her grow from an adorable girl into a beautiful woman. I've hated every single one of her boyfriends for no good reason, but all the while it was because I was in love with her from the very beginning. So Ginny, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my girlfriend? Please say yes because I can't imagine giving you up to another man."

Ginny eyes had begun to well with tears and so she kissed him. Hoping to convey every ounce of love that she felt for him.

Soon after an exchange of kisses, Harry said, "So girlfriend, shall we head onto the party? Where we be severely scolded for being late and for taking this long to see what was right in front of us and get together."

"Yes boyfriend, Let us depart."

Clutching onto his arm, Harry apparated them to the party. The pair looked lovingly into each others eyes. Noticing that a certain sparkle that had only arrived when they met was still twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

_  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my, my, my...  
_

The couple felt a sudden rush as they apparated into Harry's bedroom at the cottage. Gently, they go of each other.

After placing a kiss on Ginny's forehead, he made a move towards the door.

"Harry, wait," said Ginny, before he could even touch the door knob, He turned around and nodded to her. "What are we gonna do about us? And how and when are we gonna tell everyone?"

"Well, what do you wanna do? I can wait, but somehow I think our mothers will have it figured out by at least the end of the night."

"How about we ignore people or change the subject if we get asked. And then you can mention it in your speech."

"I guess that'll work. Now, shall we my angel?" Harry answered as he held out his arm and gestured towards the door.

"Harry, you do realise that all six of my extremely over-protective brothers are down there. And will be there when you announce our relationship? And regardless of the fact that you are their friend, they will make several attempts to hex your balls off."

Harry stood frozen with fear at the though of how livid the Weasley brothers would be. Ginny brought him back to life with a kiss, and the pair walked down the stairs and out into the tent.

"Harry James Potter! Where in the bloody hell have you been? Your mother has threatened to hex me to hell and back, if you didn't turn up in a matter of seconds. You really are a Marauder aren't you? And Ginny, don't you look gorgeous," said James Potter, his voice changing from angry to amused and in the process, managing to confuse both his son and Ginny.

"Dad, has Uncle Sirius spiked your drink already?" Harry asked, the fear of his father's answer mixed into his voice.

However, before James could answer, Lily appeared. "Harry, please tell me why you and Ginny are just over half and hour late?"

"Well, you see -"

But before Harry could continue any further, Ginny cut him off, "I'm really sorry Mrs. P, but I couldn't decided which shoes would look better with my dress. It was a right nightmare …"

And so Ginny managed to save him, by dragging away Lily to talk about shoes.

Just less than an hour later, Harry was standing in the middle of the dance floor beginning his speech

"Well, I want to thank you all for coming to night. It really means a lot to me, Hermione and Ron. Well, you could say that I'm not exactly up here by choice. I'm not the world's biggest fan of public speaking. So Ron and Hermione decided it would be funny to force me to make the speech for all three of us.

Anyway, I don't think that there is a person in this room that doubted whether Hermione would graduate Hogwarts. So tonight, we are really celebrating the fact that me and Ron managed to graduate. All though we probably only did thanks to a lot of help from Hermione.

And just to let you know in advance, depending on certain events, my funeral will either be the day after we all receive our N.E. results, or the day after tomorrow. We'll be sure to let you know.

I don't really have much else to say, except one more thing. But before I do, can anyone near any of the Weasley boys please get a really strong grip on them and take their wands away from them for the next few minutes.

Right, well. I bet most of you are wondering why Ginny and I were late earlier. It's not because she couldn't figure out which shoes to wear, although, I'm sure that's what most of you have heard. It's because the second I saw her walk down the stairs at the Burrow, my heart stopped. And I got butterflies in my stomach and my tongue was tied a knot.

And then it hit me; I was in love with her. Always had been, always will be. And I want everyone single person here tonight to know that I love Ginerva Molly Weasley.

By the way, Dad, guess what? For once in you life you were right about something .And unlike you, I did not get rejected a million -"

"Make that 1,254,739 times," interrupted Sirius.

"Right, thanks Uncle Sirius. I was not rejected 1,254,739 times because Ginny told me that she loved me back.

So if anyone wants to kill me now, I will be waiting outside. And the rest of you can get busy partying!" and with that Harry walked right up to Ginny and led her outside, mumbling something about witnesses and protection.

When they got to their second favourite spot, by the orchid flowers, they sat down on the marble bench. Ginny was leaning against Harry, both of them enjoying the comforting silence.

Not long after, the Weasley brothers appeared. Harry stiffened, while Ginny pulled him to his feet.

An awkward silence fell upon the eight. Ginny realised that she could not be here during this confrontation.

"Oh look, there's Luna. I think I'll just go and catch up with her. Please don't kill each other," she said as walked off, but not before kissing Harry and hugging each of brothers.

"Someone say something," Harry pleaded.

All of the Weasley brothers looked towards Bill pointedly. He glared back and then said, "We honestly don't know what to say."

"How do we know that we can trust you with our baby sister?" asked Charlie.

"How do we know that you won't hurt her?" questioned Percy.

"How do we know that you aren't gonna take her away from us?" the twins uttered in perfect unison.

"Well, what have you got to say?" Ron demanded.

"How do you know? How do you know? You've all known me since I was 9 and in all those years have I ever hurt Ginny? No. You trusted me enough to ask me to help Ron protect her at Hogwarts. And don't even act like you haven't been waiting for us to get together. You all knew that I was in love with her, before I did. So don't you even doubt for a second that I don't love her," countered Harry, the passion and love for Ginny evident in his voice.

And at that moment, enormous smiles broke out on the faces of the six brothers, while Harry just stood there slightly shocked.

"We knew it. We just wanted to scare you. That and get you to admit it. You've got my blessing. Congrats dude," said Bill and after patting Harry on the head he walked away.

Each of the Weasley brothers followed suit, each giving their blessing and own sign of acceptance. Charlie punched him in the arm and Percy shook his hand. Fred and George pinched his cheeks in a very much teasing way similar to their mother. Ron, however, held back and attempted to bring Harry back to life.

"We were just testing you man. We've had this planned for … I think it's close to 4 years now. We all knew it was inevitable. At first we actually weren't sure how you would treat her, but as the years went by, we knew. And this was just a bit of fun. Well, more for us than for you. Good on you, mate. And I can honestly tell you that I am proud of you and happy for you. Now if you will excuse me I'm off to find my own beautiful, amazing girlfriend and dance with her 'til dawn breaks."

Patting Harry on the back, Ron simply wondered off in the vague direction of the tent. But before he had any time to process half of what had just happened, Ginny, Arthur and his father appeared before him. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, glowing with pride.

"You know Harry, James and I have always joked about the two growing up and falling in love," Arthur began to say.

"But we never actually believed it would happen. Although, if your mothers were here they would just smile and roll their eyes. I guess it was because they say it from the beginning," continued James.

"Well, I can honestly say that I was hoping that you would fall in love, because I trust you with my baby girl more than I trust my own sons with her," laughed Arthur.

James chuckled as well, while the two men walked away. A few minutes later you could hear the unmistakable sounds of the two men arguing over who would be paying for the wedding, just like old times.

Harry grinned at Ginny. Grabbing her hand he began to slow dance with her to the faint sounds of 'All My Life' playing in the background. And they danced like that for the rest of the night, as if no one was watching. When in fact that had enraptured the attention of all the guests at the party.

_  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck_

_and all I need is you next to me_

Barely a month had passed since the beginning of their relationship and yet they were still together. As strong as ever.

Harry, being forced to follow in some of the ways his mother had been brought up in the Muggle world, had taken driving lessons the previous summer. Passing not even a week ago, and he had already been given the keys to his car; a beat up old truck that had been chosen by his father.

Despite the car's appearance and age, Harry loved it. It was the perfect way for him and Ginny to escape with out the use of magic.

Today had been another one of those days, where they just needed to escape. They had been hanging around with both the Weasley family and the Marauders' families, just talking to everyone. When someone had asked when Harry was planning on proposing. For you see Ron and Hermione has announced their engagement two weeks ago.

Now, Harry and Ginny knew that they were eventually going to get engaged. But not after only dating a month, and especially not when Ginny had another two years at Hogwarts ahead of her.

So they left, leaving nothing but glares behind them. Not because the topic of marriage had been brought up. But because they had been reminded of their ever nearing separation.

That had been close to six hours ago now. They has just climbed into the truck and driven. Driven until they were far enough away. And then they just stopped. Exactly where they had been for roughly the past 4 hours.

They had moved to sit on the hood of the truck, the perfect position to watch the stars from. It was surprisingly warm for an English summer night, considering it was closing in on half past one in the morning. Yet they were just sitting there, as happy as ever.

A shiver ran all the way through Ginny, and because he was sitting so close, Harry felt it.

"You okay, angel?" he asked, the affection filling his voice.

"Just a little cold," she replied a tinge of pink spreading across her face.

Wordlessly he slipped off his hoodie, and draped it over her shoulders. Then moving behind her, he hugged her, giving her all his warmth.

Placing a kiss on his lips, Ginny sighed contentedly. Anyone around could see the love emanating from them.

"I love you Ginny, you know that right?" he asked her, as they climbed back into the truck, just over half an hour later.

"I do Harry. And you know something? I love you and all I'll ever need is you next to me."

Kissing her on the forehead, they drove off. Back towards their reality.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my, my, my, my,  
_

It was utterly incredible to think that after two years of being together, they still hadn't had their first fight. Up until this very day, or should I say yesterday…

Harry was now 20 years old and had just about finished his 2nd year of Auror training. Ginny had just turned 18 and finally finished up her time at Hogwarts. Come September she would be heading straight into Healer College.

They had decided that now would be the perfect time for them to find a place to live together. And so they had been looking for a nice size flat for the better part of a month. And just today they had found it. The perfect flat. One that they had both liked. One simple fact stopping things going any further; it was just out of their price range.

And so that perfect little flat just had to be the root of their very first fight…

"Ginny, come on. Gimme a chance to explain - " began Harry, but he was cut off.

"That is flat is perfect for us. And you know it. If we aren't getting that one, then we aren't gonna live together at all." And with that she turned on her heel and slammed the Burrow's front door in his face.

Harry sighed. After 11 years of friendship, her knew that he would have to wait until tomorrow for her to cool down. Well it was that or have his balls hexed off. Walking away from the Burrow, he glanced up at her window and got into his truck. Transfiguring himself a blanket, he prepared for a long night ahead. One that was sure to be filled with lots of letter-writing.

Meanwhile inside Ginny's room at the Burrow, numerous cureses were being utter about Harry. Angry tears were beginning to fall from Ginny's eyes. She grabbed the small black dog that Harry had given her. The dog was named Padfoot and had once upon a time belonged to Harry. Harry had given him to her when he left for Hogwarts, a way to remember him.

An hour or so later, Ginny was overcome with exhaustion. The exhaustion of house-hunting, crying and anger. And so drifted off, into what became a deep sleep.

Awaking several hours later to the first rays of sunlight, Ginny glanced out the window, taking in the peaceful countryside. The bright green fields, the little stream, the lonely lane by the Burrow, the old truck. Harry's old truck.

Ginny was frozen at first. Then she grabbed a jumper, slid into her slippers and raced down the stairs and out the door.

When she reached the truck, she attempted to open the door. 'God he's stupid sometimes,' she though when she found that it was in fact unlocked as she has suspected. She slid in and shook him awake.

At first, Harry thought he was dreaming. Ginny was in her pyjamas, in the early morning, in his truck. And then he realised that he was awake and this was anything but a dream.

"What the hell are you doing here Ginny?" questioned Harry.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I think I should be asking you that," she said a slight smirk gracing her features.

"Well, I kinda, sorta didn'tleavelastnight," mumbled Harry. Looking up at her, he realised that he would have to repeat himself. "I didn't leave last night."

"Are you honestly telling me that you haven't left this spot since last night? And that you slept in your freezing truck?"

He nodded meekly.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that we would be able to talk first thing in the morning. Looks like I was right." A slight cocky air entered his voice.

"Shut up. No wait. Don't. Explain. Now." Her threatening manner, causing the slightest amount of fear to enter his eyes.

"Well, considering that I've known for 11 years. I knew that you would have cooled down by this morning. And so I spent last night out here sorting some things out." After receiving a pointed stare, he continues, "I kinda, sorta boughtthatflat."

"Did you just say that you bought that flat?"

A smile erupted across both their faces as Harry nodded. After kissing him passionately, Ginny led Harry back up to the house. All the while giving each other loving stares.

They had passed yet another milestone in their relationship; their first fight.

_  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

Time had passed since their first fight. And there had been more. Not many, but a few. Harry was now 24 and a fully qualified Auror. Ginny was 22 and in her last year of Healer College.

Today was Sunday and it was the monthly family lunch. All the Weasley brothers, their wives and kids [all 17 of them] were present. As well the Potter, the Blacks, the Lupins and the Snapes.

As the youngest couple, Harry and Ginny had been elected the babysitters. And they has no way of weaselling out of it. So they were stack watching all 17 of their nieces and nephews. They were thankful that the Black, Lupin and Snape kids were old enough to help them.

First there was Bill and Fleur's three: Arthur 'Arty', Molly, and Victoria 'Vicki'.

Next Charlie and Natasha's pair, Daniella 'Dani' and Darren.

Nicolas 'Nick' and Dominic 'Dom' were Percy and Penny's twins.

Fred and Angelina had two sets of twins; Thomas 'Tom' and Benjamin 'Benji' and Alexander 'Alex' and Alessandra 'Less'.

George and Alicia had Roxanna 'Roxy' and Jennifer 'Jen' who were twin-terrors.

Ron and Hermione had 4 kids as well; Rose, Hugo, Isabella 'Bella', and Madison 'Maddie'.

Sirius and Hestia had Carlos and Catrina.

Remus and Tonks had Teddy, Grace and Justin.

Sev and Emmy had Bryan and Savannah.

Age wise it went Teddy, Carlos, Bryan, Savannah, Grace, Justin, Catrina, Arty, Dani, Tom, Benji, Nick, Dom, Molly, Rose, Alex, Less, Roxy, Jen, Vicki, Hugo, Darren, Bella and Maddie.

So they took all the kids to the garden and sent them off to play Stuck in the Mud, while they settled themselves in their favourite spot; under the old oak tree with the little tree house that was built into it.

Ginny smiled as she watched all her nieces and nephews. Thinking how wonderful it would be when her own would be joining them. Hopefully soon.

Harry meanwhile was watching Ginny, all the while trying to calm himself down. Today was the day. He was finally going to do it. After 15 years of friendship and 6 years together, he was going to do it. He had everyone's blessings and so he was going to do it. He was going to propose.

Everyone knew. All the parents. All the brothers and sister-in-laws. Even all the nieces and nephews.

Getting up, Harry moved so slightly so that he was in front of Ginny. And then he lowered himself onto one knee.

Noting that all the adults were roughly 5 feet away, frozen in their seat and that all the kids has frozen too. Yet Ginny was completely oblivious too anything but her won thoughts.

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opened it and began to speak. "Ginny, I love you. More than anything in this universe. From the day we met. And until the end of time. When ever I'm near you my heart stops. You leave me breathless when you walk into room. I've got everyone's blessing. And when I say that I mean everyone. You dad, you mum, my dad, my mum, Padfoot, Hestia, Moony, Tonks, Sev, Emmy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Nat, Percy, Penny, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Carlos, Bryan, Savannah, Grace, Justin, Catrina, Arty, Dani, Tom, Benji, Nick, Dom, Molly, Rose, Alex, Less, Roxy, Jen, Vicki, Hugo, Darren, Bella, Maddie and even Charlie and Nat's little one. So I ask you: Ginerva Molly Weasley will you marry me?"

Ginny sat there, shocked. She had no idea that this was coming. Glancing away from Harry eyes, she looked down and gazed at the ring. I was a simple band of white gold which had one single diamond in the middle of it.

Looking around, she finally noticed that all eyes were on her. Urging her to answer Harry who was patiently awaiting her answer.

Finding her voice she said, "Yes." Quietly at first and then she screamed, "YES!"

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Harry beamed with joy. He kissed with all the love he held for her inside of him. And then just simply hugged her. Soon they were surrounded by the entirely family, all of whom were screaming their congratulations.

_  
Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

It was Saturday October the 1st. And it was strange to think that the last year and a bit of planning had come down to this day. Everything had been planned. From the food to the flower arrangements to the bridal parties clothes.

Today was the last day that she would be known as Ginny Weasley and the first that she would be known as Ginny Potter. In some respects she was sad; she would never be a Weasley again and no longer was she a teenage girl who no cares in the world and would jump at the chance to rush off into an adventure with her best friend.

No, she was a young woman, who had many responsibilities; she was now one of the best Healers at St. Mungo's and a dedicated aunt and godmother to her 19nieces and nephews. Yes, Natasha had given birth to her newest twin nephews, Joseph 'Joey' Weasley and Anthony 'Tony' Weasley both of whom were 1 years old. And soon she would have a husband to add to that list of responsibilities.

There was a knock on her door and she was brought out of her musings. In walked her father, Arthur Weasley. A wise man who was just closing in his 54th birthday.

"Ginny, you look beautiful."

And he was right. She did. In her pure white satin wedding dress. It was strapless with beaded lace appliqués on the bodice and an A-line skirt. Her ginger hair was in a simple messy yet elegant bun with a single orchid in her hair, the curls escaping to frame her face. At this moment in time she was epitome of beauty.

"Are you ready darling?" he asked her.

"Daddy, don't forget that I'll always be your little girl, no matter what," she replied to him as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

Smiling and nodding he took her arm and gently led her down the stairs into the front room of the Burrow, where all of her mother, all of her brother and the bridal party stood waiting, with the exception of her fiancé.

All of her brothers simply walked up and hugged her. Each of them realising that she was no longer their little sister. And wordlessly each of them left the room. Except Ron and Percy.

Next came her mother, "Ginny. I can't believe it my little girl is all grown up and getting married." Hugging her mother, she smiled. She was then led from the room by Percy.

Glancing around she saw her two bridesmaids, Hermione and Luna. They were both dressed in blue halter-neck floor length dresses. Both of them had their hair in loose curls that were simply hanging down. In their hands they held a small bouquet of white roses.

Next she saw her flower girl. Her oldest niece who was now nine, Dani in her little white sun dress that had a blue ribbon that was the same colour as the bridesmaid dresses. She was holding a little blue basket that was filled with white rose petals.

Standing by Dani was her oldest nephew, Arthur the page boy. Now eleven this was his final summer before Hogwarts. He stood in his black suit, white shirt, blue vest and tie, matching perfectly to the rest of the bridal party.

And last she took the two groomsmen; Ron and Neville. Both of who were wearing the same suit as Arty.

Smiling widely, Ginny nodded to say that she was ready to go.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur and Dani walked down the aisle. Dani smiling and sprinkling flower petals. Arthur just looking around in awe.

Next went Neville and Hermione, the groomsman and bridesmaid. Both of them smiling brightly as they approached Harry who was stood nervously at the front.

After them came Ron and Luna, the best man and the maid of honour. Luna is a daze and Ron just gazing lovingly at Hermione.

Picking up her bouquet, Ginny reached for her fathers arm. They walked down aisle. Ginny realising that everything was going to be okay.

Letting go of his daughter, Arthur placed a kiss on her cheek, and gave her hands to Harry.

For the pair of lovers that were getting married the half hour passing in a blur. After exchanging rings, vows and kisses, they were present to the friends and family for the first time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great honour to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

Just over an hour later, after the speeches, the toasts, the cake and dinner, Harry and Ginny were called onto the dance floor to have their first dance as husband and wife.

As 'All My Life' began playing, as it did on that night that they got together, they danced slowly around the floor.

"Ginny…you look…wow…I mean, you look beautiful," Harry stuttered.

"Talk about repeating yourself," giggled Ginny with a smirk on her face.

Confusion followed by realization fell upon Harry face.

"So what. It's true. Plus you know you love me and my tongue-tied-ness." He replied with smirk of his own.

After Ginny kissed him softly on the lips and then lay her head on his shoulder. They danced like that for the rest of the song. After the chorus they were joined by Neville and Luna and Ron and Hermione.

When the song finished everyone clapped.

"Now it is time for the father-daughter dance," called the DJ. Arthur reached for Ginny's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

They began to dance to the sounds of 'I Loved Her First' just like them did when she was a little girl. All around the little room, she would just look up at him and he would gaze down proudly.

Just after the first verse finished they were joined by everyone else. Harry and Lily; James and Maddie; Sirius and Catrina; Remus and Grace; Snape and Savannah; Bill and little Molly; Charlie and Danni; Percy and Jen; Fred and Less; George and Roxy; Ron and Rose; Teddy and Tonks; Bryan and Emmy; Carlos and Hestia; Justin and Molly; Arty and Fleur; Darren and Natasha; Nick and Penny; Dom and Vicki; Tom and Angie; Benji and Alicia; Alex and Bella; and Hugo and Hermione. All the while Luna and Neville were watching little Joey and Tony.

"Darling, I wish you were still that little girl that I would carry around everywhere. The one who would try not to cry when Fred and George teased her. The one who would run to me the second I walked through the door. The one would stand on my feet while I waltzed her around the living room.

You know when Harry asked me for my blessing, I left him the living room for a while. I came back and he was just looking at your pictures. The one of you dressed up like Cinderella. The one of you on your first broom .Your first pillow fight. Us dancing.

And then he asked me. And I said to him, 'Harry, I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. You've always been her Prince Charming. But right now to me, your just stealing Cinderella.'

And then I called you. You came running down the stairs and threw your hand around my neck. And I looked at him and he knew. He understood. And that is probably why I gave him my blessing, because even though he's your Prince Charming. He's just come rising in and stolen my Cinderella."

"Daddy, he'll never be able to steal me. I'll always be your little girl. Always. There isn't a doubt about that in the world. And thank you daddy, I know you planned this little escapade."

"Ah, you caught. I though it would be nice if all the girls the chance to feel like a princess again."

And then the song finished. She hugged and kissed her dad on the cheek and he led her back to her husband.

Before Ginny even had the chance to sit down Harry had pulled her out onto the dance floor for yet another dance. And there they spent the rest of the night, surrounded by family and friends on one the happiest days of their lives.

_  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

Close to 4 had passed since they were married. Harry was now 29 years old and was head of one of the minor departments within the Auror department of the Ministry. Ginny was 27 was the senior Healer in charge of the pregnancy unit.

They had 3 kids, two boys and a girl, and another two on the way. Their oldest was Jason Christopher Potter. He was their honeymoon baby, being born on July the 8th the year after they got married. A year and half later they had Kevin Joel and Jayden Tyler. Now Jason was 3 and Kevin and Jayden were 18 months. Ginny was 4 months pregnant. Again with twins. This time a boy and girl. Nathan Luke and Dana Carmella were due to be born next May.

The happy little family were living in a cottage, close to all their family and friends. They hadn't known at first but this cottage was where they had met for the first time. Ginny had been barely two months old and Harry was just past his second birthday. Neither of them had remembered until after they returned from their honeymoon, when they had found their wedding present from all of their presents along with a pensive memory.

Earlier today, they had one last Weasley lunch together, before the ones who were old enough to go to Hogwarts left the following morning. Everyone was present.

All of the parents: James and Lily; Sirius and; Remus and Tonks; Sev and Emmy; and Molly and Arthur.

The four newly engaged couples: Teddy and Catrina; Bryan and Grace; Carlos and Savannah; and Justin and Selena.

The Weasley brother and their families: Bill, Fleur, Arty (15), Molly (11) and Vicki (9); Charlie, Natasha, Danni (13), Darren (8), Joey and Tony (5); Percy, Penny, Nick and Dom (12); Fred, Angelina, Tom and Benji (12), Alex and Less (10); George, Alicia, Roxy and Jen (9) and Evelyn 'Evie' (3); Ron, Hermione, Rose (10), Hugo (9), Bella (8) and Maddie (7).

There were now a total of 33 Weasley/Potter/Black/Lupin/Snape grandchildren, including the two that were on their way. It was incredibly to think that they had managed to fit 57 adults and kids into their home. Not to mention feed them all as well, which was a very difficult task considering the fact that Sirius, Ron and Arty ate for a bout 5 and Ginny was eating for 3. But they managed.

Tomorrow seven of the kids would be heading off to Hogwarts: Arty, Danni, Tom, Benji, Nick, Dom and Molly. Along with Sev, Sirius, Remus and Hermione who were teaching Potions, History of Magic, DADA and Transfiguration respectively. Although, they would be travelling from home the week after next.

But now everyone had left and the Potters were just sitting on the porch. Enjoying the last hour of sunlight. Ginny was rocking Kevin and Jason had Harry in his lap and was helping him to hold Jayden. Harry and Ginny simply enjoying the life that they had built together.

_  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky,_

_Oh my, my, my..._

It had now been 80 years of friendship, 71 years of being a couple and 64 years of marriage. And they were still living in that little cottage where they had first met. Ginny was a healthy woman of 87 and Harry a healthy man of 89.

Their family had expanded a lot. There were now 173 of them, so far.

In their parents generation there had been the 10 of them that had been close friends: James, Lily, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Hestia, Remus, Tonks, Sev and Emmy.

In their own generation there was the 22 of them: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Alicia, Fred, Angelina, Percy, Penny, Charlie, Natasha, Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Catrina, Bryan, Grace, Carlos, Savannah, Justin and Selena.

In their kids generation there were 66 of them, including all the in-laws.

And then in the generation after that there were 49 of them ranging between the ages of 22 and 3, all of them unmarried.

So that first day of summer had become a tradition for them all to meet, and every year it would be at Harry and Ginny's. Everyone would lend a hand with food and babysitting and anything else that seemed to occur. And 24 people of the first two generations sat on the porch and watching the kids, grand-kids and great-grand-kids.

Harry and Ginny glanced towards each other, and they noticed that the twinkle was still there. Even after 80 years of friendship, 71 years of being a couple and 64 years of marriage. Even after all the family that was present, all the Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, Blacks, Snapes and others that were present. It was still there.

**A/N: I don't anything that is apart of the Harry Potter World. Nor do I own Mary's Song by Taylor Swift, All My Life by K-Ci & Jojo and I Loved Her First by Heartland. This one shot is officially finished. 20 pages of roughly 8,000 words. Please review! I'm out.**


End file.
